Not So A-Maze-Ing
Not So A-Maze-Ing is a HTF Fanon episode. In this episode Trippy takes ALL his friends (literally) to the "fun" fairs Maze of Doom, and the "doom" goes a bit too far! Starring * Trippy Featuring * Hippy * Lumpy * Toothy * Howdy * Peppery * Clumsy * Buck and Chuck * Britton * Elizabeth * Robo Star * Superspeed * Splendid * Ava * Torn * Rip * Guddles * Snowy * Cloudy * Handy * Josh Appearances * Cuddles * Giggles Plot Cuddles and Toothy are sitting on the couch at home, watching multiple TVs. Toothy looks at his watch and sees he's got a party with Trippy. Cuddles starts complaining on why he can't go, and says that even Guddles is going. But Toothy says to him that only people on Trippy's Wiki "friend list" which shuts Cuddles up, knowing he can't doubt a Wiki. The party is then seen at the fun fair and everyone is there. Trippy announces that the main attraction will be the "Maze of Doom". He points over to a big red box with glowing letters saying "MAZE OF DOOM" on the top. Everyone runs over there and finds Giggles at the ticket stand. They all get their tickets and at the very end of the line, Clumsy gets his ticket but it blows back into the ticket booth and slices Giggles' head off. He takes it off her bleeding neck and runs in. The first thing they see is a 10 way intersection. Trippy tells everyone to get into groups of 2. The pairs are: * Trippy & Hippy * Lumpy & Toothy * Howdy & Peppery * Clumsy & Buck * Chuck & Britton * Elizabeth & Robo Star * Superspeed & Splendid * Ava & Torn * Rip & Guddles * Snowy & Cloudy Each pair runs in a different direction, but Snowy tells Cloudy that he'll catch up to her. He stands there for a while, but a heater turns on and he is melted. Trippy and Hippy are having a wonderful time. After a while, they get to 2 doors. One has red liquids emitting from it, and the other has a light. Hippy, being very nervous, goes in the path with the light, and Trippy goes in the other. Hippy runs down the hall into the light. But it turns out that the light was actually coming from lava at the end of the hall, and Hippy melts. Trippy is not met with heaps of blood and gore everywhere, but instead Handy and Josh are painting the walls red and he accidentally kicked over the bucket, making it spill everywhere. Trippy says "hi" to them and puts the bucket back up. He runs out into another hallway. Handy starts painting again but slips and cracks his skull. Josh rushes over to help him only to slip as well and land head first in the bucket, drowning in paint. Meanwhile, Toothy and Lumpy are in a maze full of portals. Lumpy puts his head in one and comes out in the portal in front of Toothy. They both run around, jumping through portals. Toothy is about to jump in a portal but Lumpy comes out of it and gives him a black eye with his antler. Lumpy jumps into another portal, which leads on top of Toothy, squishing him. He runs out the door without realising. Meanwhile, Howdy & Peppery are going down stairs that seem to be infinite. Howdy gets bored and jumps down the stairs old-western style, only to realise they were only 10 steps away from the bottom and he cracks his skull on the bottom. Peppery runs past him, thinking it's just a prop. Clumsy and Buck are getting prepared to swing over a lava pit. They agree that Clumsy will swing on the rope and Buck will hold onto him. However, Clumsy accidentally lets go of the rope and they start falling. Clumsy jumps onto the ledge, but Buck melts. His melted body parts spill out through another doorway and land on top of Hippy's body parts. Chuck and Britton have reached a parkour stage with acid below. Britton, knowing everything parkour in video games, tries to double jump but fails and falls into the acid. Chuck easily jumps across and heads through the door. Elizabeth and Robo Star have gotten to a room full with holes of quicksand. Elizabeth is busy predicting what's going to happen in the current time, but as she is doing that, Robo Star falls asleep on her and knocks her into a pit. He wakes up suddenly and jumps around all the pits. He then heads out. Superspeed and Splendid are busy trying to solve a puzzle. Splendid is shifting around panels while Superspeed is just drinking a cup of coffee. Splendid solves the puzzle and it gives a loud, "BEEP BEEP!" frightening Superspeed. He spills his coffee on the puzzle and it electrocutes. Shortly after, it explodes, killing Superspeed. Splendid is safe due to his powers. He flies through the now opened door. Ava and Torn are in a room with a heart-shaped button on the wall. Ava tries to eat it, but accidentally presses it with her mouth. Torn yelps as the room begins to spin and spikes come out from a wall. The room is tilting upwards and they are edging closer and closer to he spikes. Just as Ava starts to fall, Torn quickly flies in and grabs her. He quickly flies back up but flies too fast and crashes into the ceiling, cracking Avas skull. He quickly flies through the door on the roof, ignoring what just happened. Rip and Guddles are looking around a blank room. Suddenly, the room starts filling up with water, and the door behind them closes. They are trapped in a flooding room. Rip flies out of the water, but Guddles drowns. Rip flies through a small tunnel on the wall. Cloudy is seen meditating in a room. She doesn't notice that the walls are closing in. She opens her eyes and looks around her and screams. She gets squished by the wall. Everyone who is still alive shows up in 1 room at the same time. They find themselves on a ledge with a pit of spikes under it. A big red pole in the middle of the big circle room starts spinning, and they have to jump over it. Lumpy, not looking at the pole, gets knocked off onto a spike. Robo Star falls asleep and falls onto a spike. Clumsy trips and falls onto the pole, but grabs on. His feet knock off Chuck, Peppery and Torn. Torn flies back up, but is hit by the pole again, knocking him out and impaling him on a spike. Rip flies down to his dead brother but flies too fast and gets impaled. Then Splendid flies after THEM, knowing that he won't die from spikes. But coincidentally, he flies next to a Krypto-Nut spike and he dies. Clumsy then falls off the pole and is impaled. A door opens behind Trippy and he goes through it. It leads outside. Trippy is sad because all of his friends died, and walks away. Suddenly, the wall behind him comes off and squishes him. The episode ends with Snowys head rolling out of the open space. The iris goes onto the head, which smiles. Then the iris closes. Moral Life is a maze full of dead ends. Deaths * Giggles' head is chopped off * Hippy & Buck melt in lava * Handy, Howdy & Ava crack their skulls * Josh drowns in paint * Toothy is crushed by Lumpy * Britton melts in acid * Elizabeth drowns in quicksand * Superspeed is killed by an explosion * Guddles drowns * Cloudy is squished by closing walls * Lumpy, Robo Star, Chuck, Peppery, Torn, Rip & Clumsy are all impaled * Splendid dies by Krypto-Nut * Trippy is squished by a wall Injuries * Toothy gets a black eye (before death) * Torn hits his head on the roof (before death) * Torn is hit in the head by a pole 2 times (before death) * Snowys entire body except for his head melts Trivia * It is weird how Toothy and Cuddles both know that there is a wiki. * Ale was originally in this episode, but she was removed for owners purposes. * Cuddles was originally supposed to die, but it was removed. * The red pole is a HTF version of The Sweeper from Wipeout. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images